


The Plus' Of Being A Family

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Other, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Steve McGarrett, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Grace Williams finds out she's pregnant and has to handle the reactions of her Dads...





	The Plus' Of Being A Family

"Honestly Steve I would feel safer in a car being driven by a blind man"

"Then next time you can walk, or take the bus"

The two men pushed through the doors into the precinct exchanging their usual playful banter and Kono turned at the voices with a roll of her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm amazed you guys can live together the way you carry on in here."

Steve smirked and squeezed Danny's shoulder as they fell into place around the table.

"Well by getting it out of the way here, it means there are no arguments at home, right babe?" Danny looked up at Steve with raised eyebrows as he waited for a response, but it was Chin who spoke as he joined them.

"You really expect us to believe that?" he scoffed, swiping the latest case onto the table.

* * *

Grace sat in a toilet cubicle with her head in her hands as she tried to control the wooziness she felt. Someone knocked on the door a few times and the girl called out for them to leave and surprisingly, they did.

As the teen stood to finally leave, the movement made her stomach lurch and she quickly span, throwing up the lid of the toilet before projectiling straight into the bowl.

Someone knocked again "Hey, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine" Grace groaned "Just ate some bad shrimp or something."

There came no reply until the sound of the door swinging open and shut, and Grace sat back against the wall with a sigh. But only moments later the door opened again followed by a more persistent knocking on the cubicle door.

"I said I'm fine now go away!" Grace snapped, clutching a hand to her head as it began to spin.

"Miss Williams I'm afraid I won't just go away" a woman said calmly and the teen closed her eyes - Mrs Penbrook, her English teacher. "Can you unlock the door Grace? If you're ill we need to get you to the nurse's office."

Grace felt bile rising in her throat and once more found herself leant into the toilet bowl as she retched.

"Okay Miss Williams if you won't open the door I'll have the caretaker come and remove it from its hinges" Mrs Penbrook warned, and Grace steeled herself as she reached up to flick the lock across.

As the door swung open Grace's vision blurred and then everything went black.

* * *

Danny sat back on the couch in Steve's office and began shining his apple with a handkerchief. His partner watched on, propping his chin up with one hand as he took in the scene with great amusement.

"Mock me all you want" Danny hummed, not taking his eyes off the fruit "But everyone knows there's nothing more aesthetically pleasing than a shiny red apple."

Steve snorted "Do you hear yourself sometimes man? You're losing it."

The conversation was halted by the phone ringing and Danny took a very exaggerated bite of his apple as he watched Steve answer.

"Commander McGarrett"

Instantly the man's face paled slightly, and his partner sat forward, eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Where is she now?"

Danny threw his fruit in the trash in a perfect arc, there was only one 'she' that his boyfriend was that concerned for - Grace.

"Okay thankyou, we're on our way."

Steve slammed the phone back down and grabbed his keys with Danny frantically gathering his own belongings.

"You gonna explain to me what just happened?"

"Grace"

"Yeah I got that, now what the hell is wrong with my daughter?"

Steve paused with his hand on the doorknob "She collapsed Danno, they've taken her to the hospital."

* * *

Grace blinked sleepily and let out a small moan as she felt pressure on her hand.

"Hey monkey"

"Danno?"

"Yeah I'm here, we both are."

The teen forced her eyes open more clearly and smiled tiredly at the sight of both of her Dad's there beside the bed.

"What happened kiddo?" Steve asked gently, resting a hand on her knee "The woman on the phone said you passed out in the bathroom?"

Grace shook her head "I don't know, I felt fine this morning but by the time I'd walked to school I felt...weird."

"Weird?" Danny repeated "Weird how?"

"Okay easy doc" Steve soothed, patting him on the knee "She's here and she's fine so can you just be satisfied with that please?"

"Satisfied? My daughter is lying in a hospital bed!"

Grace slumped back against her pillows "If you two are gonna argue about me can you at least acknowledge I'm here?"

"No" the men said unison before turning back to each other.

The girl rolled her eyes and trained them out the window opposite as she let out a sigh.

* * *

"Miss Williams how are you feeling?"

The nurse smiled at the three in the room as she entered clutching Grace's file. Danny was straight on his feet and proceeded to follow the woman round the room as she made her checks of the equipment.

"So what are we talking here doc?" he pressed "Appendicitis? Some sort of foreign illness?"

Steve massaged the bridge of his nose as he willed the man to stop talking.

"Mr Williams if you could just sit down we can discuss this and what's best for Grace."

At this the teen sat up more in the bed "Best for me?" she echoed "What does that mean?" Her eyes widened and Steve leant forward to hold her hand.

The nurse licked her lips and quickly flicked through her papers once more.

"Miss Williams, Grace...you're pregnant."

This was met with silence until Danny gave a weak laugh.

"That's funny" he said "That's funny because for a minute there I thought you said-"

"-Danno" Steve interrupted him as he watched Grace's face fall and a red tint flare on her cheeks "Oh Gracie" he sighed.

The nurse cleared her throat "You didn't know Miss Williams?"

"Of course she didn't know" Danny snapped "Look at her!"

Steve nudged him before nodding to their daughter "Take it easy will you?"

Grace looked between her Dad's, heart hammering against her ribcage.

"I want them out" she said flustered "I want both of them out of the room."

The nurse nodded slowly and got to her feet, but both men were sat frozen in their seats.

"Grace-" Danny began, but he thought better of any argument and after running a hand over his face and through his hair he left the room in silence.

Steve seemed to be in a daze as he followed suit, the nurse having to steer him towards the door as he stumbled in shock.

Grace squeezed her eyes shut and several tears escaped, sliding down her cheek as she burrowed under the covers and sobbed.

* * *

Out the front of the hospital Steve sat on the wall watching his partner pace, feet slapping against the concrete with every step as he muttered under his breath.

"Danno I know you're scared-"

"-Scared? I'm not scared I'm furious. I want to kill the kid!"

Steve frowned "She's your daughter."

"Not her! The little punk who thought he could knock her up and get away with it!"

Danny slammed his hand into the brick wall, instantly pulling it back and shaking it as he seethed in pain.

"Okay you need to relax" Steve told him firmly, pushing him down onto the wall to examine his hand "She is our main priority, you got that?"

"Of course I got that"

"Good."

The Navy Seal decided his boyfriend's hand was fine and let it fall back into his lap before taking a seat beside him.

"She kicked us out Steve, didn't want anything to do with either of us."

"She's just scared, probably didn't want to have to deal with our reactions on top of everything else."

Danny sat forward with his face in his hands "She's my baby girl" he murmured, sighing as he felt Steve rub circles on his back.

"I know"

* * *

Grace finished untangling herself from the monitor wires and slipped off of the bed. Grabbing her clothes from where they'd been folded and left on the chair she darted into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Steve and Danny paused outside the young girl's room and exchanged a glance before her Father pushed down the door handle.

"Hey Gracie" Steve greeted "Found you this bear in the gift shop, one for the collection?"

As the pair rounded the corner they stopped, the covers were thrown back and the bed was empty. Without thinking Danny ran forward and slammed the patient alarm, turning back to Steve with wild eyes as the man simply enveloped him in his arms.

* * *

"Your daughter can't have gone far Mr Williams, we'll find her, hospital security are checking CCTV as we speak."

Steve stopped biting at his knuckles to glance at his boyfriend "She's gonna be fine Danno, she's our kid, we raised her."

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and sunk down on the edge of the mattress. Pulling out his phone he gazed at the picture of his daughter on the lockscreen, she was younger in the photo, gappy teeth and bunches in her hair, innocent.

"Baby girl" the man sighed, stroking his thumb over the screen before locking it and wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

A security guard walked in and coughed awkwardly, approaching Steve with several pieces of paper. "We thought you and your partner should do the honours Commander" the man said quietly, drawing Danny's attention.

The papers were screen shots of the CCTV system, taken in the past ten minutes they showed Grace stood in a hospital corridor staring through a window.

"Sir what part of the hospital is this?" Steve questioned, handing back the copies to the guard.

"Maternity ward"

Danny sighed "Of course it is."

* * *

Grace was still in the same spot when her Dad's stepped out of the elevator, on hand was pressed against the glass of the window as the teen stared at all the newborns lined up in their cribs.

"Hey monkey" Danny greeted gently, not wanting to startle his daughter. She turned, a flash of fear in her eyes which quickly faded and was replaced by tears as the teen fell into the man's arms.

"I'm sorry Danno, I didn't know, I didn't want this to happen I swear!"

Danny pulled back slightly and crouched in front of the girl "I know baby, I know you didn't and we're gonna sort this out together, yeah?"

Grace nodded slowly, looking past her Dad to where Steve was stood watching.

"Do you hate me?" she asked quietly, drawing in her lower lip to stop it from quivering.

Steve laughed as he approached, pulling the youngster into his chest "I could never hate you sweetie, never."

Danny brushed the hair from his daughter's face where she was settled in the crook of his boyfriend's arm.

"You shouldn't have taken off like that though Gracie, okay? You know how close I came to a heart attack back there?"

"Sorry Danno, I just wanted to look..." she trailed off and glanced back over her shoulder to the sound of crying newborns "They're not so scary."

Steve snorted "Yeah? Just wait till your one tells you she's pregnant, then talk to us about scary."

Grace rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully before resting an experimental hand on her stomach.

"When Mom was pregnant with Charlie she was a nightmare, there's no way I want that" the teen exclaimed, looking up in horror.

Danny laughed "It's okay monkey we will sort everything out, I promise you, it's gonna be fine."

He pulled her in for another hug, where she buried her face in his chest and he rested his chin atop her head with a sigh.

"One thing we do need to know Gracie is who the Father is, and where he is" Steve told her, deadpan "Because I will be tracking him down, and I will be kicking his ass for touching my little girl."

Danny nodded wholeheartedly in agreement and even patted his holstered gun for good measure.

"And now I'm walking away" the teen said, backing up down the corridor.

"Awh come on baby girl you can't leave us, family is family, besides you have to pick a good home to send us to when we're old!" Danny called after her.

Grace paused by the elevator doors, stepping in when they opened, she turned back to her Dad's

"When?" she repeated cheekily, offering the two men a little wave as the doors closed on their horrified and mildly offended faces.  

 

 


End file.
